Light Evil War: the evil side is revealed
by Jim Eugene Raynor
Summary: the evil side is unlocked the hero is evil
1. Chapter 1

Evil Light War: the three enemies appear supreme king and zorc the dark one and revealed evil side of the hero

Years after that battle Daniel said "I need to know how to use Justu to power up my moves by ten fold". Then he went into his attack pod to go to there then he passed the void at high speed about 9999999km/h .With void drive on he crushed into the planet he got he noted crap if I was outside. I would of being crushed like a peddle then he called out his eternal shenron to make him a kid again but with his normal power level then he went into a ninja academy to learn justu . genjustu ,taijustu ninjustu then he stole all of the scrolls to learn every single justu then he cloned them gave them then gave them back then he graduated then. He became a genin then a chunin then johin, anbu then he became a missing ninja then he found a village he became the daekage then he saw a space ship came and he said "great here comes trouble a person don't like his life" Then the chunin exams started he take someone body then he can entry the chunin exams then squad 7 found Orochimaru and he done five prom seal and made a curse mark after naruto woke up I came to them sakura hit me I did rasengan then sasuke did fire dragon justu and I did devils breath justu and I win I grabbed him you are just like him itachi Uchiha Daniel done rasengan to knock him away naruto did shadow clone justu and knock him in the air and knock him down Daniel got back up and hit him and did seal reveal he saw a five prop seal and he did release then he did seal almost breaking justu he said he was laughing then naruto had demon eyes Daniel said "oh crap"Then naruto got a clock he punch him flying Daniel said mind entering justu he went into naruto's mind and showed him the demon Naruto got his charka then he hit him flying then second tail came out and did rasengan Daniel went flying and he said "my follows will be testing you the have the earth scroll and I have earth and heaven scrolls" Then people turning into stone everyday then Daniel is going against that person came and he said "I am Zorc the dark one and my ally is Supreme king and our goal is have all evil people with us and even your dark side remember deeds you destroyed planets after planets then galaxies you are truly evil" then the heard a laugh coming from Daniel he said and laughing at the same time " yes I was evil I loved that rush hearing screams seeing stuff being destroyed" then they looked at Daniel his eyes his eyes are red and black pupils. Then Jayden saw his evil power picked on him saying" loser ! And chicken" then Daniel was transforming he has became his dark side he attacked him and spilt him in haft with two fingers everyone saw the bloodlust or chaos lust in his eyes then Daniel said "foolish humans you can't kill me your hatred is too weak" then Daniel said "start the game is called shoot the little men now begin". then he destroyed every single one he said "looks like my fun is over"..

Authors notes Daniel is evil that is not pretty


	2. The past

Chapter 2 The past

flashback

Birth of Daniel is on Gailfrey then something was wrong black energy went on him and transformed him evil he was having bad memories so that he was getting mad then the time lords went to the alterans or ancients for help they said" why do you need our help" the lord president said" a saiyan -time lord hybrid is turning evil everyday because are fellow time lords or ladies are yelling at him"Moros said" how is that possible" lord president said" we want to make a perfect solider we used boy and girl gene from saiyan and time lord to make a two hybrids" Moros and Morgan Le Fay said then they fixed him after they fixed him They said" the memories are the

Keys".

End of flashback

Flashback

Daniel remembered his memories planets are getting destroyed after each other then galaxies then people everywhere it is a graveyard or hell itself the universe is in fire nothing but fire the place is terrible then a saiyan came to him and a man came to him and said die monster Daniel replied " me a monster or a demon no I am a true devil hhhhhhaaaaaa" then Daniel grabbed "him you will be a nice person for you to be my puppet lets go puppet" then they got to them he dressed him look like him self they shoot him then they found out is a puppet then they were fighting creatures killing them then a laughter is heard it is from a person then he said" aero fools" then a black ball appeared shot them they are all destroyed

End of flashback

Flashback

Then re got free from his evil sides grip of power

End of flashback

Authors note next chapter is second part


End file.
